


Making It Official

by RosyPalms



Series: Harem Fantasy VII [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Scissoring, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After getting captured by Shinra, our lusty trio determine their relationship status.





	Making It Official

After the destruction of Sector 7, Cloud and his group staged an attack on Shinra HQ. They made their way up to Hojo’s research facility where they found Aerith, who had been kidnapped by the Turks. However, shortly after rescuing her and teaming up with Red XIII, one of the specimen kept in the facility, they were captured and thrown in prison. Cloud was thrown in a cell with Tifa and Aerith, and Barret shared a cell with Red.  
Despite their best efforts, escape seemed impossible, and they resolved to simply wait for whatever may come. Aerith, Tifa and Cloud sat down on the single bed in the cell and heaved a collective sigh of resignation.

The cell was quiet, everybody thought about the last few days and how things had gotten so out of hand.   
“Guys”, Tifa said softly.  
Cloud and Aerith perked up to listen.  
“Since we don’t have anything else to do, can we maybe talk about… us?”  
“What do you mean?”, Aerith asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Things have been hectic since we did it in the Don’s mansion”, Tifa said, making Cloud blush, “and we haven’t talked about what exactly our relationship is”  
“I thought we decided that you guys were a couple and I was your fuck buddy”, Aerith said nonchalantly.  
Cloud and Tifa looked at each other for a moment, their faces uncertain. Tifa grasped Cloud’s hand gently.  
“I mean, until that time I thought we were… y’know”, she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. “How do you feel about it?”  
“I would like that”, he responded.   
He pressed his lips softly on Tifa’s, and she reciprocated. Aerith watched on as the now official couple sealed the deal. When their lips parted they smiled at each other before Tifa went in for a hug and pushed her head into his chest.  
“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with the fuck buddy part though”, Tifa said, looking over at Aerith.   
“Really? You seemed pretty comfortable with me in Corneo’s basement”, Aerith said with a naughty smile. “And I think it’s pretty clear that Cloud is comfortable with it, right?”  
“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it”, he admitted bashfully.  
Aerith squeezed in between the two and placed a hand on Tifa’s thigh.  
“If you’re still undecided, let me try to make you comfortable”, Aerith said and brushed Tifa’s lips with her own.  
Tifa pulled away, startled. Aerith tried to sooth her, stroking her thigh and tried to kiss her again. Tifa looked over the prostitute’s shoulder at Cloud, who smiled and nodded encouragingly.   
_Might as well give it a try_ , Tifa thought to herself as she felt Aerith’s soft lips.  
While Aerith rubbed her thigh, Tifa extended her hands and fondled Aerith’s breasts. The two made out like this while Cloud watched and rubbed his growing erection through his pants.  
“You’re a good kisser”, Tifa mouthed between kisses.  
Aerith giggled a little as she kissed her again. She proceeded to pull down her jacket and unbutton her dress. Once her breasts were free, Tifa started playing with her nipples. Aerith was getting turned on and her hand slipped beneath Tifa’s skirt and rubbed her crotch through her panties. Feeling left out, Cloud started stripping Aerith while the girls kept going.  
“How come you’re not wearing panties today, Aerith?”, he asked when her dress had come off.   
“Somebody tried to sneak out on me and I had to get ready quickly to catch up”, she said with a pointed glance at Cloud.   
Tifa used the opportunity to suck on Aerith’s breasts for a bit. The flower girl petted her hair and sighed contently at the treatment.  
“You seem comfortable”, Aerith remarked.  
Tifa sucked one of her nipples hard and let it pop from her mouth.  
“I could be more comfortable”  
“In that case, Cloud, let’s make her comfortable together”, Aerith said and motioned for Cloud to take position behind his girlfriend.  
He did and immediately started kneading Tifa’s boobs through her shirt. Tifa moaned and leaned back to enjoy the massage. Aerith, meanwhile, slipped onto the floor and spread Tifa’s legs apart. As Tifa’s skirt was pushed up, Aerith was greeted by a familiar pair of panties. She couldn’t help but grin at Cloud.  
“Pretty panties you got there, Tifa. They look good on you”, Aerith said and rubbed Tifa’s pussy through the fabric.  
“Mmh, thanks. They are a present from Cloud”, she moaned, her eyes closed, fully focused on the hands rubbing her body.  
“Who would’ve thought”, Aerith giggled.  
She pushed her former panties aside to gain access to Tifa’s pussy. The foreplay had worked wonders. Aerith could watch droplets of dew trickle down her lips and disappear in the cleft between her butt cheeks. The sight was too appetizing to resist. Tifa drew a sharp breath when Aerith began eating her pussy, lapping up as much of her juice as she could.  
“Oh, fuck yes”, Tifa moaned and placed a hand on Aerith’s head.  
Cloud was glad to see Tifa getting into it. He slipped her suspenders off her shoulders and pulled her top off over her head. With her huge boobs exposed, Cloud’s teasing became more intense. Tifa snuggled up to him, thoroughly enjoying the twofold assault on her senses.  
“Mmh, is this what it felt like for you when we did it in the basement, Cloud?”, she asked, looking up at him, her face flushed.  
“Hopefully, because that felt amazing”, he said.  
Tifa was willing to believe so. Aerith was eating her out like a starved animal and the way Cloud played with her breasts made her shudder. The pleasure kept building up. Tifa moaned and sighed faster and faster and with one final groan her orgasm came. Aerith felt Tifa’s abdomen and thighs twitching around her and made sure to keep teasing her while she rode out the climax.

When the waves of pleasure subsided, Tifa reclined against Cloud, who embraced her and placed kisses on her head. Then Aerith climbed on top of her. Her face glistened with Tifa’s juices and her breasts barely touched Tifa’s.  
“So, Tifa, comfortable yet?”, Aerith asked.  
“I get it already”, Tifa sighed and pulled Aerith in for a deep kiss. Their tongues danced with one another, their boobs were squished together and Tifa could taste her own pussy on Aerith’s lips.   
“I don’t mind sharing Cloud with you”, Tifa told her warmly when they finished kissing. “Speaking of which, I’ve been feeling something big and hard pressing into my back for awhile now. Think we should take care of it?”  
“Do you even need to ask?”, Aerith said, licking her lips eagerly.

Shortly after, Cloud had been stripped and sat on the bed. Laying on the bed with her head just between his legs was Aerith, bobbing her head up and down his thick shaft. On the floor between his legs, sat Tifa, now completely nude, stroking the base of his dick and sucking his balls. Cloud found this treatment incredibly relaxing, without the embarrassment of the girly disguise, and happily moaned to let the girls know that he like what they did. His moans made both of them want to give it to him harder. Aerith started digging into his peehole with her tongue and Tifa sucked his nuts hard enough to almost hurt. His hips began to buck all on their own and when the girls felt his fat cock become even fatter, they knew what to do. Aerith focused all of her attention of sucking and licking Cloud’s sensitive tip while Tifa furiously stroked his shaft. Resistance was futile, and Tifa felt how torrents of cum were pumped through his long pipe straight into Aerith’s mouth. Tifa kept stroking all the while and only stopped once the twitching had subsided. With one last suck, Aerith released Cloud from the warm confines of her mouth.  
“Is it yummy?”, Tifa asked playfully.  
Aerith motioned for her to come closer. As she did she noticed that Aerith hadn’t swallowed yet. Then Aerith made her open her mouth and kissed her. Tifa’s question was answered when Aerith let the big load of seed flow from her mouth into Tifa’s. It was delicious. Once she had taken it all, she moved it around in her mouth, savoring the taste. Then she kissed Aerith again and gave it back. Cloud watched as his girls shared and played with his seed. At some point they got too distracted with the kissing and smeared cum all over themselves. Neither of them minded though, since it gave them an excuse to lick each other clean. There was no way Cloud’s cock couldn’t stand up again straight away in light of such a lewd display.  
“Look’s like someone wants some more, Aerith”, Tifa purred and licked some cum off of Aerith’s cheek.  
Aerith thought about how to get Cloud off next. She really wanted to bond with Tifa and pondered how they could both enjoy Cloud’s handsome piece simultaneously. Then it dawned on her and she chuckled to herself. She whispered her plan into Tifa’s ear, who bit her lower lip at the thought.  
“Lie down on the floor, Cloud”, Tifa said.  
Cloud obliged without a second thought. Whatever the girls had in mind, he was sure it was good.

Soon after, his cock was sandwiched between both of their wet pussies. He watched as they began to gently rub themselves against his big dick. It felt warm and as the girls adjusted their positions, it got nice and tight. Sweet moans and gasps filled the cell as they rubbed themselves off with his cock. After a while he felt, amidst the softness of their lips, two hard things rubbing against him. Knowing what they were he tentatively began thrusting, trying to rub against their clits as best as he could.   
“Oh, yes, Cloud. Keep doing that”, Aerith giggled.  
The trio kept going like that. Tifa and Aerith exchanged smoldering looks and Cloud enjoyed the view of their big tits bouncing. Gradually, their pace became faster, the moaning grew louder and the climax came closer. The first to go was Tifa. She was still sensitive from before and couldn’t resist. Her movement stopped as she tried not to collapse, but the other two kept going. Then came Aerith. She kept shacking her hips slowly as the orgasm washed over her. They didn’t have to wait long for Cloud. His thrusts became erratic and didn’t stop as strings of hot semen shot out of him like a geyser and covered the girls.

Next order of business was snuggling. They lay on the floor, Cloud in the middle and on either side one of his girls. Tifa and Aerith held hands. It didn’t take long for Cloud to get turned on in this arrangement and the girls were eager to go again.

In the adjacent cell, Red and Barret heard them going at it like rabbits. The moans and screams never seemed to stop, at least not for long, keeping both of them from catching some sleep. Barret was both annoyed and jealous. He hadn’t gotten laid in years. Red, meanwhile, realized that, despite whatever claims of leadership he spouted, Barret was most definitely not the alpha of this pack he had gotten himself into.


End file.
